Two Times William Met The Flash
by LycoX
Summary: Young William finds himself on two separate occasions getting to meet his favorite hero!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Times**

 **William Met**

 **The Flash**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a little request from Nicochan 11 and will be something that's part of my Earth-13 idea featuring 'Laurel's New Suit'.**

* * *

 **2015, Central City, STAR Labs**

Young William Clayton was excited! Not because he finally knew who his dad is, well that did have something to do with it, but also because his dad apparently knew Central City's very own Flash! Which was sooo cool! And he was even getting to meet him too! All his dad would say when asked about how he knows the Flash is that the man once saved his life from an incident that affected his blood in a bad way. Plus, he did it before he even got his powers! His mom for some reason seemed doubtful of that though, but he wasn't gonna let that put a damper on his excitement! The fact they were even getting to be in STAR Labs for the meet up was pretty cool too. As apparently, the people there helped the Flash out when it was needed as one way to help make up for the Particle Accelerator's explosion and all the things it had done to people when it did. "Hey Flash! You might wanna hurry it up cause you've got someone here at the Lab who wants to meet you!" Informed Cisco over the Comms.

" _Its not someone from another Earth is it?_ " Asked the Speedster over the Comms and making Samantha narrow her eyes as she recognized that voice somewhat!

Cisco just laughed. "Nah man, he's right from our Earth! Not to mention that despite his size, he's a huge fan of yours."

" _Huh, well, that sounds pretty interesting. Alright, I'm on my way!_ "

"COOL!" Yelled out William happily.

The whole other Earth thing not even registering on his mind at the moment due to the fact he's getting to meet the Flash! Everyone at school was gonna be so jealous! Oliver, Caitlin, and Samantha all smiled at his enthusiasm. Making the woman somewhat glad for the way things had gone after Oliver had learned of William. A sudden whoosh happened, causing paper and the like to go flying everywhere, but young William paid it little attention as he stared up at his red clad hero in shock! " _Hi there!_ " Greeted the Flash in a distorted voice and a smile could be seen on his lips too for that matter.

William's jaw was hanging open as he stared at his hero, causing grins of amusement to appear on everyone's faces as Samantha even recorded the whole thing after getting permission that it would be okay earlier on. "You… You… You're the… YOU'RE THE FLASH!"

Chuckles escaped from the Speedster as he took a few steps up to the young man and knelt down in front of him. " _That I am, little buddy. Now, what's your name?_ " Sure, he already knew it but not like the little guy had to know that!

"W-Wi-William."

The shocked young man then turned to his dad. "You really do know the Flash, dad!"

"Yep! Told ya!" Replied Oliver with a grin as his heart clenched in joy from being called 'dad' by his son.

Turning his attention back to his hero, William asked if he could see what he looked like under the mask. Making the man chuckle. " _Sorry buddy, but no can do. That would put you in danger and that's the last thing I want._ "

"Aww, darn!"

Chuckles could be heard as Barry then got an idea. " _But we can take a picture together if you want, I'll even autograph it too._ "

"REALLY!?" Asked the young man excitedly.

" _Really really._ "

"YES! SO COOL!" Yelled the boy happily.

Quickly deciding that today was definitely the bestest day ever! A short time later saw the picture being taken, quickly followed by getting it off the computer for Barry to sign and hand over to a very happy William. Who was quick to give his hero a hug. Which had gotten a picture or two taken of that moment that Cisco would tease his best friend over later on in the future. "Can… Can I run with you?" Asked William curiously.

" _Uhh… You might wanna ask your mom about that one, buddy._ "

William quickly looked to his mother with a hopeful look on his face. "Please can I, mom!? I'll do all my chores with no allowance for a month! Pretty please!?"

"Yeah, can he, mom?" Added in a grinning Oliver and getting the narrow eyed look of death from Samantha in return.

She looked away from him to their son's hopeful look and found herself unable to deny her baby boy what he was wanting. Letting out a sigh, she came up to him and knelt down. "Ohh, okay. But you be careful and do exactly what he says. Okay?"

"YAY!" Cheered William and hugged his momma.

The run with Barry was seriously awesome in the young man's mind. Even if he did have to be held by his hero while doing it. But he didn't mind it one bit as it was all way too cool! That night, young William would fall asleep with a big smile on his face, the laminated picture of him and the Flash, and his autographed figure of his hero right next to him as his parents watched on. Both rather happy with how things had turned out. The whole thing had even made Barry rather tearful for that matter as well as it was the best damned thing he'd ever experienced.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Nico, I hope you enjoyed! Part 2 to come soon! Also folks, don't forget to vote in my poll for my next project to work on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And warning, this may contain offensive content. Well, if you find the middle finger and bad language in one particular character's direction to be offensive anyway! Also, smallish crossover with Static Shock as well.**

* * *

 **January 10th, 2026**

Years after William had first met his hero known as the Flash, would see him finally getting to learn the truth of his long time hero's identity some time after he had turned 17. Though as he got into his late teenage years, he had gradually became something of a trouble maker much to his mom's unhappiness. It also hadn't helped that he had gained powers in what is known as the 'Big Bang' over in Dakota City after a school field trip there. Basically becoming a Hydrokinetic thanks to his powers being based on water. And while he could only control various water sources and make it do his bidding, it was theorized he would gain the ability to do more. Making him an even stronger threat to deal with if he wasn't turned around. And it was only a matter of time before he became 18 too and subject to harsher sentences from the Justice System. William had even given himself the nickname of 'Tide' as well much to Cisco's dislike as he thought he needed a better name then that.

But the teen wouldn't hear of it. And while he hadn't done anything truly serious when it came to criminal acts, his mom feared it was only a matter of time that he did. Oliver even tried several times to get through to his son to no avail. Including one memorable occasion when Felicity was around for one of Oliver's attempts. "I don't even know why you keep trying with him. He's obviously not gonna listen." Muttered the Blonde.

"Hey! You wanna mind your own damn business, Blondie!?" Asked William rudely.

Even giving her the finger much to her shocked anger and offense. "WILLIAM!" Shouted both Oliver and Samantha while Cisco shouted out 'Burn!'.

Only for him to roll his eyes. "What!? Ya don't mind ya business, ya get the finger. She got it cause she can't keep her stupid ass nose out of other peeps' business. Hell, its pathetic she keeps moonin' after you when you aren't even interested, Pops!" He informed his parents while snickers were heard.

And it wasn't just because of what he said either. But because of the watery hand he had made behind Felicity that was giving her the finger without her realizing it. Iris would make her way over to Laurel and Diggle, who were mostly keeping silent while the whole thing was going on. "Umm… Why does Oliver keep her around exactly? As she is pretty rude and its not like there's not others who can't do what she does."

Both looked at her. "We really don't know." Started Diggle.

"Personally, I think he's worried she'll turn on us if he takes her off the team." Added in Laurel with a frown.

Which quickly morphed into amusement when the watery hand dropped all over Felicity much to a smirking William's joy. An outraged Felicity would walk off after that, vowing revenge of some kind against little brats who should know better then to treat their elders with disrespect. Causing Rene to snort over that. "Girl should take her own advice where her momma is concerned. Mine woulda done beat my ass if I said half the shit to her that she does to her own momma." Muttered the man with a shake of the head.

It'd end up being Barry sometime later who would finally get through to William. Naturally, it'd be during a pretty intense moment and the kid was practically refusing to do anything about it. " _Damnit, William! Would you just listen to me and help me save the_ _people on that boat!?_ "

"Why the Hell can't you do it, man!? You're fast enough!"

" _Because! I'm tryin' to keep you from further going down the path you're on!_ "

William just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Show me who you are under that thing and I'll do it."

Barry just gaped at him in shock. Hardly believing what his 'Nephew' had just said. "Think of it this way, I'm able to defend myself from anybody who'd try and hurt me in order to get your secret identity." Reasoned the young man.

Causing the red clad Speedster to sigh in annoyance as he had a point there. " _Alright, fine. Happy?_ " Asked the Speedster as he pulled back his cowl in annoyance.

Leaving a very surprised William in the process! "UNCLE BARRY!? THE FUCK!?"

"SHH! Any louder and everybody else will hear you!"

His reprimand made William wince some. "Shit, sorry. But seriously!? You!? You're the freakin' Flash!? Am I bein' punked or somethin'!?"

"No, kiddo, you're not. I really am the Flash. And before you ask, yes, I am still annoyed with the water wedgie you gave me a few weeks ago."

Snickers were heard after that as Barry quickly put his cowl back on. "You and everybody else owes me fuckin' big time for this shit!" Muttered the teen sourly.

As it would have been nice to know this a long time ago! "We'll start paying back when you quit being an idiot doing stupid stuff. Now, you gonna help me with those people or not?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Stand back, Old Timer, and let me show you how the new generation gets shit done around here." Proclaimed the teenager as he got his Tide game on.

Making Barry roll his eyes and mutter about punk kids and wondering if he and Iris had ever been this bad for Joe back in the day. Flinging his hands outward, William began to use the water to bring the sinking boat closer to them. But because of its size and the amount of water involved, it was putting quite a bit of strain on the young man as sweat began to pour down his face. "Its… Its too much!" Shouted the young man through gritted teeth.

"You can do it! I know you can! Your mother knows you can! Your dad knows you can! Your whole family knows you can do it! So don't give up! The people on that boat are depending on you, kiddo!"

Letting out a loud yell, William brought the sinking boat on to the land. Causing water to almost spread everywhere until he was able to send it back into the water before collapsing to his knees in exhaustion. "Holy fuck!"

"You did it, kiddo! You really did it!" Cheered Barry as others joined in on the cheering.

Including those on the boat who were damned relieved to be alive and well! William would find himself being pulled into a hug by a very happy Speedster. Causing him to cry as it only served to help show him how much of a little shit he'd been for some time now. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for how I've been lately!" Cried out the young man as he cried on his 'Uncle's' chest.

"Hey, shh, the important thing is you realize that now. And that its not too late to change."

"I will! I promise!" And maybe now he could deal with the fact his parents wouldn't ever be together a little easier.

Though as he thought about it, he realized it would probably help if he actually said something about that. His mom from at their house could even be seen crying tears of happiness over what had happened. Hoping this would bring about a new beginning for her sweet boy. Oliver himself was damned happy about the turn of events and shared similar thoughts to Samantha without realizing it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Nico, hope you enjoyed this! Especially with the flipping off part we talked about! R and R! Its also entirely my dates and age choices are off as well. So I apologize for that.**


End file.
